Golden Saint (Shivering Isles)
|health = 22–133+ |magic = 100–115+ |stamina = |spells = |damage = |Armor = |soul = |baseid = }} Golden Saints, also known as Aureals, are Daedra that serve as protectors of the Mania region of the Shivering Isles. They appear in the , as well as in , as both summonable creatures and as Daedra that appear in Daedric shrines (depending on the level of the Hero). It is possible to obtain the help of the Saints in order to light the Flame of Agnon. Characteristics Golden Saints tend to be very haughty, severe and short tempered, especially towards the Hero and Dark Seducers, their rivals, with whom they are often locked in battle in order to gain the praise of Lord Sheogorath. As the Hero gains rank in the Court of Madness the Golden Saints will become progressively less rude. They will address the Hero as "Your Grace" and "My Lord" when the Hero becomes Duke or Duchess of Mania or Dementia. When the Hero becomes the Madgod they will address him or her with the utmost respect. They refer to themselves as the Aureals. A large majority of their ranks are female, greatly outnumbering male members. Gender also plays a role in the culture and rank system of the Golden Saints. Females are the dominant gender often referring to males as "dog" in correspondingly condescending tones. Almost all high ranking Aureals are female as well. With one exception being Mirel, Lieutenant of Cylarne. The Aureal tend to have golden colored skin and hair. They are the peacekeepers of the Mania side of the Shivering Isles. Weapons and armor The Golden Saints carry various weaponry, including maces, war axes, shortswords, longswords and bows with golden arrows. They carry a Golden Saint shield. If the Hero chooses to become Duke of Dementia, and thus aids the Aureals in Brellach during the quest "The Helpless Army," the hero will receive a set of Golden Saint armor. Subtypes *Golden Saint Mage *Golden Saint Archer *Golden Saint Guard *Golden Saint Aurgezel *Golden Saint Escort Unique *Aurig Desha – Officer aided in "Retaking the Fringe." *Aurmazl Kaneh – Leader of the Aureals at Cylarne. She sacrifices herself in the quest "The Helpless Army." *Chuna – Guardian at the gates of Cylarne. *Issmi – Aided at Brellach during the quest "The Helpless Army." *Mirel – Second in command at Cylarne. *Pelaurig/Aurmazl Zudeh – Captain of the Palace Guard. *Staada – Commander of the Golden Saints at Brellach. Dialogue "Speak quickly." :New Sheoth "New Sheoth is the capital of the Shivering Isles. We Aureal guard Bliss, the Manic district of the city." :Sheogorath "Sheogorath rules the Shivering Isles. We, the Aureal, are His favored soldiers, the most perfect expression of His might." :Shivering Isles "The domain of the Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. We Aureal are tasked with defending this realm against the lesser beings that would destroy it." "Go." ;Retaking the Fringe "What orders would you give me, Your Grace?" :Orders "Aurig Desha is wise. Duke or not, who are you to doubt her strategy?" ::Ready your bow and head to the rear. ::Ready a sword and outflank them. ::Ready an axe and hold your ground. :::Orders :Knights "The Knights began arriving shortly after the spire activated. They seem to have no interest in pushing us back, only in killing those who resist." :Passwall "Passwall has served as an outpost for our defense of the Realm for millennia." :Spire "It seems to be the source of their power. Aurig Desha may know more." "We will defend this land until we are dead." If Aurig Desha is in command: "We will keep fighting until the last of us is dead." :Knights "The Knights began arriving shortly after the spire activated. They seem to have no interest in pushing us back, only in killing those who resist." :Passwall "Passwall has served as an outpost for our defense of the Realm for millennia." :Spire "It seems to be the source of their power. Aurig Desha may know more." "Vengeance will be ours." After returning from Xeddefen: "Look what has been done to Passwall. This is what Order brings. I gladly bend my knee to Sheogorath." :Spire "Whatever you did overloaded it and brought the whole thing down. It collapsed Xeddefen itself. I'm amazed that you were not killed." ;The Roots of Madness "My Lord! Aurmazl Zudeh sent me to find you. She requests your immediate assistance." :What does Aurmazl Zudeh want? "I don't know, My Lord. She only said it was a matter of the graves import to the security of the Realm." :Does Zudeh presume to give me orders? "Please accept my pardon, Lord, if I gave you such a false impression. The fault is entirely mine. The Aurmazl merely wants you to know that matters of the gravest import to the Realm's security may be at stake. If it pleases my Lord, she requested also that I inform you that time is of the essence, in her humble opinion." ;Golden Saint Escort: "You wish an escort, Lord?" :No. "As you wish. I stand at the ready." :Yes. "Of course, sire." If approached again: "Shall I continue with you, Lord?" :Yes. Follow me. "By your command." :Wait here until I return. "I stand at the ready, sire." :No. "As you wish. I stand at the ready." Quotes *''"Speak quickly."'' *''"For Sheogorath!"'' —In combat *''"For the Madgod!"'' —In combat *''"Kneel before the Saints!"'' —In combat *''"Cylarne is ours at last, thanks to you."'' —If aided during "The Cold Flame of Agnon" ;During "Retaking the Fringe" *''"Your Grace! We didn't expect you here. Aurig Dusha is in command. You should speak with her."'' *''"The battle is upon us, this is no time for talk."'' *''"Every time it gets quiet, they come back stronger and in greater numbers."'' *''"So long as we breathe, the Fringe will hold."'' *''"We will not lose this land."'' *''"Your Grace! You're alive!."'' *''"Head to Xeddefen, Your Grace. We will hold this position."'' *''"May the light and your mother's grace guide you to Xeddefen and the means to topple this menace."'' *''"War has come to the Shivering Isles at last. We stand ready to protect these lands."'' *''"Things are still quiet at Xeddefen, Your Grace. However, we are still finding the smaller Obelisks."'' *''"Sheogorath has vanished? He proves his cowardice! Leaving us here to die at the hands of Order."'' *''"There are still Knights of Order in the area. I fear that this occupation will not recede until the war is over."'' Trivia *Sometimes, if a citizen attacks another citizen or a guard, a Golden Saint will use a spell on the attacker, which will sometimes cause harm to bystanders, causing a large guard-on-guard battle. *Males seem to be of lower ranking and are often looked down upon by their female counterparts. *In , there is a Golden Saint creature in the game files. However, it is simply an Altmer that wears Elven Armor. *The difference between a captain and a regular Golden Saint can be noticed by observing their helmets. For example, if a female has a pink jewel on her helmet, she is a captain. Bugs * Sometimes, a Golden Saint will be standing outside the Imperial City Prison for no apparent reason. Appearances * * * * de:Aureale es:Santo dorado (Shivering Isles) fr:Saint doré (Shivering Isles) pl:Złote Bóstwo (Oblivion) ru:Золотой святой (Shivering Isles) uk:Золотий святий (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Factions Category:Oblivion: Races Category:Shivering Isles: Golden Saints Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra